It was a Tragedy One shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: The day Naruto died was a tragedy. Why did the sunshine leave Konoha so early? What happened to the ones that he left behind? Sadness and despair. It was a tragedy of course. What is Tsunade going to do about it?


_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _Do you ever wonder how all the other Rookies would feel if Naruto died? And Who would put them back together again?_**

 ** _Enjoy the one shot._**

* * *

It was a tragedy. In Konoha the person that brightened it up was gone from the world. The day everyone wept and cried continuously. The day no one in the village would forget. It was Naruto's death.

"We need to give the Rookie Nine and Gai's team counseling they were the ones closest to the brat." Tsunade said as she choked up from the thought.

"Who do you think should do it?" Kakashi asked as heartbroken as her but they need their younger ninjas to calm down and come back to them.

If they didn't they were sure more than just Naruto was going to die. They all aren't eligible for missions because they were all breaking down. It was something they didn't want to risk sending one out just for them to get news that another one has died.

"I think we should do it." Tsunade said drinking her sake.

"Who should I call in first?" Kakashi asked.

"Gai's team one by one though." Tsunade said.

"Tenten," Kakashi said popping in front of her.

"Yes?" Tenten asked not even looking at him.

They all felt a little lost and needed help with the hurdle they were in. It was a deep cut in all their souls and no one really knew how to solve it for the younger generation.

"You must come to the Hokage's office." Kakashi said.

"Okay," Tenten said but made no move to leave.

"Right now, Tenten." Kakashi said in a grave tone.

Tenten stood and followed Kakashi to the Hokage tower.

"Hello Tenten," Tsunade said.

"Hi Lady Hokage." Tenten said in a hollow voice.

"Sit, we want to talk to you." Tsunade said.

"About?" Tenten asked sitting down.

"About Naruto." Tsunade said making a tear fall out of the stoic girl.

"I don't wan-t to ta-lk ab-out him." Tenten choked out.

"Tell us anything you want and we are here to listen to you." Tsunade said pulling another two glasses for sake. "Here," Tsunade said giving the underage girl and Kakashi a glass.

"… Ninjas aren't supposed to cry." Tenten whispered.

"If all you want to do is cry, neither of us will judge you." Kakashi said feeling bad for her.

Naruto worked on a lot of missions with Neji's team when team 7 broke up. Sasuke being gone and Sakura getting her training from Tsunade. Tenten sat there for two hours drinking and crying while Tsunade just kept sending Shizune to get more sake.

"Lee now," Tsunade said and put Tenten in a jutsu and told an Anbu to put her in a sealed room with sound proof walls so no one would hear her.

Tsunade felt all the kids needed to console each other. But it was like with Naruto gone no one would even go near each other especially his own team. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai didn't speak at all not even hellos. They could barely get Sasuke out of Naruto's house and that's why he will be the last one.

"You needed me Lady Tsunade?" Lee came in here with no enthusiasm like he usual has.

"We wanted to talk about Naruto with you." Kakashi said knowing Lee couldn't have liquor.

"Do we have to? It is sad to think he is gone. Talking about it is worse." Lee said sitting down.

"We have to talk about it." Tsunade said.

The conversation ended with Lee crying on the floor. Tsunade did the same to Lee that she did to Tenten. Only one Anbu could get in and get out. So all of the people that went in couldn't come out unless the seal was knocked down. This continued but Neji didn't break down, hell he barely made a sound. Onto Kurenai's team Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Tsunade thought the easiest one to deal with would be Shino because Hinata and Kiba were pretty uncontrollable at the moment. Shino was silent but he did silently cry in the room without talking much.

"I didn't even get to forgive him for not adding me in the mission to retrieve Sasuke." Shino said.

"I'm sure he knows he's forgiven." Kakashi said to the crying bug boy.

Then they called Kiba in with Akamaru. To say Tsunade was upset about Akamaru shitting on her floor was beyond rational. She let Kiba cry out.

"What the hell did he leave us for? Who's going to be Hokage if he's not?" Kiba cried.

"There are plenty of really great ninja who could be Hokage. You could," Kakashi said soothing the young man.

"It won't be awesome if I got it when he isn't here to see me get it." Kiba said.

Tsunade stood and soothed the young man then knocked him out putting him in the arms of the Anbu. Akamaru was put in a sleep jutsu by Kakashi and they were both taken.

Next was Hinata, she just cried.

"I loved him; I never got to tell him." Hinata whispered.

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that because despite knowing other people's feelings Naruto was pretty oblivious when it came to himself.

"I'm sure he... knows now." Kakashi said to the young woman making her look up with tears rolling down her face.

Tsunade came up behind her and hit her over the head successfully knocking her out. Tsunade and Kakashi weren't proud of the sneak attacks but they needed to get all the kids together so they could comfort one another. That's why Sasuke and Shikamaru would be the last ones to get picked off because out of the whole group they were the smartest and could still see what was happening and because Uchiha were paranoid.

"I need Asuma's team now. Start with Choji." Tsunade said sending anbu to grab them.

Choji just sat there when they asked him how he felt not really wanting to talk. He even tried to make an exit, would have gotten away to if it wasn't for Anbu grabbing him.

"Ino now," Tsunade said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Ino said as she walked in the room.

"We want to talk to you about Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Who is that?" Ino asked in complete denial not wanting to remember him.

"Just take her out." Tsunade said waving her hand to the Anbu guard.

The anbu did as instructed grabbing the heiress.

"Send Shikamaru in." Tsunade said.

"Hello," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Shikamaru sit down." Tsunade said.

"We want to talk about Naruto with you." Kakashi said.

"I don't want to talk about him." Shikamaru said rejecting the thought of his friend being dead.

"We have to talk about it. We need you to feel better." Tsunade said.

"And how the fuck are you guys taking it? Not much better. Your suffering and not talking about it so let me be." Shikamaru said getting mad.

"I am not going on missions where it could cost my life or my teammates." Tsunade said irritated.

"I am officially off duty until I can deal with his death properly." Kakashi said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not with you or anybody else." Shikamaru said in a low voice.

Honestly Kakashi expected this from Sasuke not Shikamaru. But Shikamaru was almost as bad as the stoic Uchiha. He knew if Shikamaru was like this Sasuke was going to be ten no one hundred times worse. This is not what he wanted to deal with. Tsunade had her Anbu knock Shikamaru out and take him away.

"I need Sai now." Tsunade said in a stressed tone.

The Rookie nine and Gai's team would be the death of her. She had to help all the kids of Naruto's generation back to normal. It was hard to do since there were so many angry or in denial about his death. None wanted to talk about it but maybe just maybe they will talk about it with each other.

"Hello," Sai said in a monotone voice.

"We need to talk about Naruto." Tsunade said.

"About dickless? Why is that? Did he come back from his mission?" Sai asked in complete denial.

"Sai you know Naruto passed away." Kakashi said in a sad tone.

Sai may not have been his Genin from the start but he was still on his team. It was worrying that the boy was in denial about Naruto being dead. He understood why though, Naruto was the one to open him up to having emotions like a normal human being.

"Kakashi sensei, don't be silly." Sai said shaking his hand away.

The Anbu came behind Sai knocking him out efficiently before anything could happen.

"Thanks Yamato," Kakashi said softly.

"Should I get Sakura now?" Yamato said nodding his head to Kakashi.

Kakashi and Tsunade nodded their head. The last two were going to be the hardest ones and both of them knew that. They may have to lace their drinks with something. But that wouldn't work on Sasuke. It was going to be a big ordeal but they needed them both to be in the room with the others. Sasuke was going to be the main problem no matter what happened.

One they had to get him to actually come out of Naruto's apartment. Two they had to get Sasuke dressed in clothes clean ones preferably. Three they had to actually have to get him to come here of all places. Four they would have to have someone go get him and not be scared to get attacked by him which at the moment the only two people that weren't scared of getting attacked were the very two people in the room for comforting the kids.

"Kakashi, why don't you go get Sasuke while I deal with Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Understood," Kakashi said and teleported to Naruto's apartment.

"Go away Kakashi," Sasuke's voice said from under the blankets.

"I can't do that. I have to take you to the Hokage tower." Kakashi said reluctant to be in the same room as his old student.

"Well tell the Hokage that I don't want to be there. Fuck being a ninja..." Sasuke said pulling the blanket off his head and making eye contact with Kakashi.

If Kakashi didn't know better he would have thought Sasuke was already drunk. The moment Kakashi made eye contact with him he knew he was drunk. Kakashi sighed walking up to his student.

"Why are you coming by me?" Sasuke asked backing into the wall.

"There will be none of that." Kakashi said knocking Sasuke out and teleporting back to Tsunade's office where she was giving the Anbu guard Sakura's knocked out body.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked as he looked around to see smashed up areas.

"She got angry," Tsunade said.

"And tried to get out." The Anbu said.

"How did you get him?" Tsunade asked as she walked past him to realize he smelled of booze. "So, he was drunk too." Tsunade said.

"You said too? My other one was also?" Kakashi asked as he handed Sasuke to the Anbu.

"Yeah, she was a bit out of control the minute we started talking about Naruto. She even mentioned Sasuke not letting anyone in Naruto's apartment throwing fireballs out the window to any ninja that came near it also." Tsunade said.

"Fireballs? Oh man is he using his family jutsu to keep people away. I'm glad that I teleported inside the apartment." Kakashi said sighing and sitting back down.

~1111~

In the room full of the Rookie nine and Gai's team along with Sai they all started to wake up.

"What the hell did they do?" Ino asked Choji as she looked around.

"I tried to get out but it won't open anywhere." Choji said as he shook Shikamaru awake.

"How troublesome, they want us in here to comfort each other." Shikamaru said as he wiped at his eyes.

"So, you guys are here too?" Neji said as he shook off Lee and Tenten.

"How long have you been here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know maybe a few hours." Neji said as Lee slept on the floor.

"Let's see where everyone else is at." Shikamaru said as Choji picked up the sleeping Lee as Neji picked up Tenten.

As they walked down the hallway they started to understand what they were there for.

"Do you think it's about Naruto?" Neji asked as he walked next to Shikamaru who just watched Ino and Choji.

"Yeah," Shikamaru whispered as they came up to another door that had Sai in it painting the walls.

Everyone didn't really know what to say because they were weirded out by how he got the painting material.

"Sai, how did you get that painting stuff?" Choji asked as his stomach growled.

"I had it on me. So, you guys are here too? Do you know who else is here? I can't feel anyone's chakra." Sai said.

"As a matter of fact, I can't feel it either. I can't even feel my own." Neji said trying to make his eyes change but they wouldn't.

"This place is meant to keep us locked in until we solve our problems and come to terms so of course they would want to keep us away from our abilities." Shikamaru said sighing as he sat down.

"Does anyone remember how they got here?" Neji asked.

"I remember Lady Tsunade talking to me about Naruto and me not wanting to talk but everyone was gone before I got there. Well aside from Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sakura was drinking and I couldn't get to Naruto's apartment seeing as I got a fireball thrown at me." Shikamaru said.

"So, you were the last one? I think I might have been one of the first ones. My team that is I am pretty sure these two were before me. I never saw them leave out because I was in the Hokage tower while they were. My whole team was including Gai sensei." Neji explained.

"So, you could have possibly been the first to come in this." Shikamaru said tilting his head back. "I know I was the last in my group too." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"How did you figure that Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Because they knew I would figure something out and I did but it was too late because they already caught my ass." Shikamaru said.

"But where is everyone else?" Sai asked as he sat by them leaving his stuff alone.

"Don't know Neji is the one that found us." Shikamaru said shrugging his shoulders getting more tired by the minute.

"I think we should find everyone else." Neji said.

"Yeah, but what about these two? There knocked out still." Choji pointed out.

"Sai, you stay with them." Neji said.

"Okay," Sai said as he started to paint the walls again.

"Neji and I will go together this way. You and Ino go that way. If we find anyone we can meet up here." Shikamaru said deciding for everyone.

Choji and Ino walked in the opposite direction as Neji and Shikamaru. It was quiet for the two young men they didn't really know what to talk about with each other.

"Do you have any idea on how to get out of here?" Neji asked.

"I think I do but I think it is different for all of us. All this being done to us is because of how we were all dealing with Naruto passing." Shikamaru said.

"Why would they all put us here though?" Neji questioned.

"Because we can't use our chakra here." Shikamaru said.

"Why didn't you want to go with one of your team mates?" Neji asked after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"They want to talk about something I don't want to talk about." Shikamaru said.

"They want to talk about Naruto, don't they?" Neji responded.

"Yeah," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Why don't you talk to them about him maybe you three will feel better?" Neji asked.

"Why don't you figure out why you're here instead of questioning why I am?" Shikamaru asked fully irritated.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Neji's team possibly had the most contact with Naruto and that is what affected them the most. It was hard for each of them because it was like the world around them was crumbling. He knew Kiba and Hinata were affected by it a lot too but all of them had a different way of dealing with things.

"Sorry it's not you I'm mad at this it's just I don't want to talk about him I'm not ready but I feel like I am being rushed and I hate that feeling. Ino just acts like he never existed and Choji wants to console me but not deal with his own feelings. I just find it frustrating." Shikamaru said.

"I get it, Lee wouldn't stop crying and Tenten was a ball of a mess. We messed up a mission because we were distracted after hearing about Naruto's death. I couldn't console my team it was like the... goal was destroyed." Neji said.

"How can they just expect us to be over his death or dealing with his death when half of us can't even focus or accept that he is dead and never coming back?" Shikamaru declared with tears coming down his eyes.

It shocked Neji because he didn't expect Shikamaru to cry in front of him at all. He expected his team because they were babies and he was the one having to console them even though it hurt him just as much.

"I understand," Neji mumbled with silent tears falling from his eyes as they walked in silence.

As they continued down the hall they finally saw some doors. But before they could get to a door they heard a bark and turned to find Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey, where the hell, are we?" Kiba asked shocked to finally find someone.

"We don't know but we have a general idea on why we're here. Can you find Shino and Hinata while we find Sasuke or Sakura?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I can find them. Where should I go after that?" Kiba asked.

"Find Sai and that will be where everyone is heading. He is with Tenten and Lee. If you can't find him then find any of us." Shikamaru explained.

"Okay." Kiba said turning down a hallway and running to where he could smell his friends.

Neji and Shikamaru on the other hand walked to the door they found at the end of the hall to hear crying.

"It must be Sasuke." Neji mumbled.

"Naruto..." Sasuke cried.

"Yeah definitely Sasuke." Shikamaru said and opened the door.

He was glad that Sasuke didn't have chakra but that doesn't mean he is defenseless but it was less effective if he was crying.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru called out to him as he entered the room.

"Go away," Sasuke said waving his hand.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru didn't understand why he felt the need to comfort Sasuke especially since he didn't ever see him as a friend but he felt bad.

Ever since the day that Naruto told them all that he was dating Sasuke or the time he told Shikamaru that he loved Sasuke and when Sasuke got out of jail for his misdeeds he will be with him. Shikamaru knew Naruto's feelings and he couldn't help but feel bad for Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were only together for at least a year and a half before Naruto died. It took everyone by surprise but the one person that didn't feel surprise felt despair and anguish. The day Naruto died was the day the world died in Sasuke's eyes. The sad thing is he couldn't bring himself to kill himself because he didn't want to give everyone what they wanted but he also couldn't peel the pain off his heart.

'If I would have been in the village and not on that mission he wouldn't have had to take care of the village by himself.' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, we have to get out of here." Neji said softly.

"I should have stayed. I should have never gone on that mission. I could have helped him and saved him." Sasuke said sadly.

It was odd that all the groups were on different missions while Naruto was in Konoha training to become the Hokage. Before he even became Hokage he saved the village.

"Sasuke, come and talk to us with the others if you don't come willingly I will force you." Shikamaru said with a dominance that shocked both of them.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to get up and come with them either which was shocking because they well Shikamaru expected a fight and was shocked when he didn't get one. He knew Neji would help him do Taijutsu and he was grateful for that because he would not last long against Sasuke and he knew it.

'Maybe Sasuke just needs a firm talking to. That's how Naruto dealt with him anyway.' Neji thought.

There were a few moments of silence between Choji and Ino but one thing was for sure Shikamaru didn't really want to be around them at the moment and they both knew it.

"Choji do you think Shika is avoiding us?" Ino asked.

"I think so," Choji said sadly.

"Do you know why we're here?" Ino asked putting her head down in sadness.

"No but I'm sure Shika does." Choji answered. "Ino there's a door." Choji said pointing to the door making Ino run ahead.

She was hoping it was Sasuke that they found but they found a passed-out Sakura instead mumbling about Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are you sure he knows Choji? He has been out of it for a while since the incident." Ino said.

"I'm sure, but haven't we all been out of it?" Choji replied.

"I guess," Ino said.

"Maybe he can't deal with his own emotions along with ours." Choji said as he picked up Sakura.

Choji was sure it was because they all couldn't deal with their emotions and he knew Shikamaru barely had any control over his own at the moment. When all of them made it back to the room everyone sat against a wall and just stayed silent.

"Can someone explain why we're here?" The drowsy Sakura asked as she leaned against Ino.

"We're here to deal with our pain of Naruto's death. And before any of you say anything especially the people in denial or the people that just want to erase them from their memory remember him or we won't get out of here. Yes, he is dead and yes we're here because we have to somehow deal with the fact that he isn't coming back." Shikamaru said firmly and everyone in the room could tell he was angry.

Neji was sitting on one side of Shikamaru and was honestly shocked by the turn of events. Sasuke flinched and tensed by what was said.

"How are we supposed to get OVER the fact that he is gone?" Sakura all but screamed at Shikamaru.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Shikamaru screamed making everyone tense in the room.

It was rare to see a Nara angry. They all saw the angry tears in his eyes. Something was deeply bothering Shikamaru and no one really knew what it was. Shikamaru put his head down laying it on his knee.

"What Shikamaru is meaning to say is that we all deal with things differently. Ino is acting like Naruto never existed, Sasuke is holing himself up in Naruto's apartment drinking, my team is a crying mess, Sai is under the impression that he is on a lifelong mission, and Sakura is another one drinking. Then there are some of us that can't grieve because we're taking care of consoling our own teammates." Neji explained. "Can everyone tell me since he has died how many times, they cried?" Neji asked looking at everyone.

Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all raised their hands.

"How many?" Neji asked looking at Shikamaru.

"Once and that was in here." Shikamaru whispered.

"Every day since I found out." Sasuke said.

"Not at all." Sai said.

"… I don't know but it has been a lot. We couldn't even go on missions because one of us got injured when we were distracted about the news." Kiba said.

"Every day since I found out." Hinata said.

"Practically every day." Shino said.

"I haven't," Choji said.

"I haven't," Ino said.

"I'm not sad I am pissed the hell off. I barely cry it's better to just be angry." Sakura said.

"Almost every day." Tenten said.

"Every day." Lee said.

"Like you Kiba we messed up on a mission too when we found out but I haven't cried since today. It's hard to take your own grief when you're worried for another friend. I personally think it's easier to deal with others grieving than ourselves but that isn't going to help us in the long run." Neji said.

"Is there anyone here that feels they want to tell him something?" Shikamaru asked knowing he had a lot to say.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND?" Sasuke screamed balling up.

They all flinched from the genuine pain in the Uchiha's eyes.

"It's not like he had a choice." Choji said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed.

"HE DIDN'T HAVE TO RISK HIS OWN LIFE FOR EVERYONE! HE COULD HAVE ASKED FOR HELP FROM SOMEONE! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO IT ALONE!" Sasuke screamed standing up.

"Why couldn't my chakra heal him?" Sakura questioned so low but everyone heard her.

Sakura and Shikamaru were the only two in the village to be there when it happened. Shikamaru was the one to find Naruto but Sakura was the person to confirm him dead.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her.

"I couldn't heal him. The day of the attack." Sakura said crying.

That's why she was so angry she didn't understand why she couldn't save her friend, her teammate, her brother. She blamed herself for not getting there on time.

"I was the one to find him." Shikamaru said making everyone look at him with a shocked expression.

"Shikamaru..." Neji said softly.

"I tried to stop the bleeding till someone got there. I tried... he just kept bleeding. Tell Sasuke I love him is the last thing he said to me. I'm sorry I'm sorry is what he kept repeating. He asked was it enough? I told him to stop talking that he was losing too much blood. He said he wasn't healing like he normally did. I..." Shikamaru said stopping because he didn't want to talk anymore putting his head down.

"That's why you're so angry." Neji said blatantly.

"I just want to deal with this on my own." Shikamaru said.

"The last conversation me and Naruto had he was telling me that he was planning on getting another place for himself with Sasuke." Tenten said laughing softly.

"The last talk I had with him was him telling me we would duel later because he had to do paperwork." Lee laughed.

"The last talk I had was of him telling me to become one of his protective Anbu for him when he became Hokage. I wouldn't leave the village anymore and would always be with him." Sasuke said with a sad smile.

"He told me that same thing. He said that my skills were needed." Neji said laughing.

"I was going to be his advisor." Shikamaru said.

"Are you still going to be an advisor?" Sai asked.

"It was Naruto's last wish from me. Damn bastard putting me in a place and he wasn't even here to complete it with me." Shikamaru said.

"It hurts... to think about him. I have so many good and bad memories about him." Ino said softly.

"Isn't it better to remember he was here instead of just forgotten like he will be with the rest of the village? He is supposed to live within us. He was OUR friend. We are all friends and look at us. We dismiss each other and if Naruto was here he would be upset. He would be taking us altogether to talk to each other comforting all of us. I know we can't be like him because he was the sun compared to all of us but we need to break out of this." Neji said firmly but it was sad also.

It was like he himself was trying to believe the words he said. But he knew for a fact that Naruto would be angry at them.

"We're a team. Yes, we're not all from the same squad but we're still friends and we ARE a team. We started this journey a long time ago together and we need to take care of and help each other get through this tough time. We owe it to Naruto and to ourselves. If we need to cry, cry. If we need to yell, rant, or even fight then so be it. He wouldn't want us wallowing in self-pity and guilt. He wouldn't want to see his friends hurting and he would have kicked his own ass for the pain he is causing all of us for being gone. But it is over with now he can't do anything for us aside from keep the memory of him alive in us. Teach our future generations who he was, what he did, and why he was so important to us. What he did for this village was save it not only from enemies outside the walls of Konoha but inside as well. We can honor his last wishes for us and that is to live. He wanted us to live and he would have given up his life for us any day of the week. We just happened to not be there at the time. It's time you guys we have to take a stand and make ourselves better. Cry now if you have to but we have to honor him. He's gone and he's not coming back." Neji said standing in the middle of the room.

Sasuke was shockingly the first person to stand. "I agree, we have been shaming Naruto. I will become an Anbu for the next Hokage as long as it's a person I like." Sasuke said making everyone laugh while tears started to flow from people's eyes.

"I will become the best medical ninja in the village." Sakura said standing up going toward the other two hugging Sasuke and shockingly he hugged her back.

"I will protect from the shadows as I always have." Sai said standing with his team putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and hugged Sakura.

"I will become the best weaponist in the fire nation." Tenten said.

"I will become the best Taijutsu ninja in the whole world no, the whole universe." Lee screamed with tears in his eyes as both he and Tenten hugged Neji.

"I will become the advisor of the next Hokage." Shikamaru said standing up getting wrapped into a hug by Sasuke.

"I will be the best at everything I do." Kiba said standing up proud.

"Not going to be Hokage?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop trying to give me more work Neji." Shikamaru said swatting Neji's shoulder making everyone laugh.

"HEY!" Kiba screamed punching Shikamaru in the arm only to get pulled into a hug.

"I will be the best teacher for the academy that I can be." Shino said shocking everyone in the room.

"I will become my Clan's head and change it for the better." Hinata said making her team smile along with Neji.

"I will be the best at being a ninja for as long as I am one." Choji said.

"I will become head of my clan and be the head of interview and interrogations unit." Ino said with a smile.

"These are the promises we are all making to each other here and now everyone. We WILL succeed in these goals because like Naruto we never give up." Neji said.

"You never said yours." Lee said.

"I will be Anbu protecting the Hokage. I think the Hokage should be Sasuke though." Neji said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto didn't make it to become a Hokage so I'm sure he would want you to be the Hokage after him. Do it for him. Succeed it for him." Neji said.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said with tears in his eyes.

Later that day they all got out the room they were locked in and happily talking about future plans and how they were all going to help each other succeed in them.

~1111~

It was a year later when they all were out drinking together congratulating Sasuke for his succession as Hokage and the rest of them in succeed in their own goals. Shikamaru was late though but that was because he was at Naruto's grave.

"We did it Naruto. I hope you're up there and proud of us." Shikamaru said.

"I'm sure he is." Kakashi said making Shikamaru jump in the air. "Hello Shikamaru," Kakashi said.

"Hey, you think you can try not to sneak up on me." Shikamaru said.

"What would be the fun in that?" Kakashi asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Tch'" Shikamaru said turning his head.

"You're hanging around a little too much with Sasuke if you're doing that now." Kakashi said.

"Shut up Kakashi, what are you doing here anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Checking up on my fellow student." Kakashi said looking at the gravestone.

"You're here every night when I am aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup, along with when Sasuke is here ranting about his day." Kakashi said.

"We all still go to him with all our problems." Shikamaru muttered.

"That's for sure." Kakashi said. "So why are you here tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked glancing back to Kakashi.

"You're not having a problem but you're still here." Kakashi explained.

"I felt lost for a little bit and came here. It felt like he brought me here." Shikamaru explained.

"Maybe he did," Kakashi said turning away not explaining anything just walking away leaving Shikamaru to think to himself.

Leaving Shikamaru with his thoughts at this moment was probably the worst thing to do but he let the flashbacks catch him.

(Flashback)

 _"NARUTO! Where are you?" Shikamaru called as he looked for his friend in the destroyed training grounds that Naruto drew the fight to._

 _"Shika," Naruto barely said._

 _Shikamaru practically flew to Naruto. He was pale for someone who was usually tan and Shikamaru knew that he lost a lot of blood._

 _"I'm dying," Naruto gasped out blood coming out his mouth._

 _"Don't talk Naruto. SAKURA OVER HERE!" Shikamaru screamed as he took his vest off to cover the hole near Naruto's heart._

 _"Tell Sasuke something... for me..." Naruto gasped out struggling to stay awake._

 _"Tell him yourself. She's coming you can feel her right?" Shikamaru said tears coming from his eyes._

 _"Tell him I love him and I forgive him for everything in the past." Naruto said ignoring the questions because honestly he didn't feel anything or anyone near him chakra wise._

 _"No, you hold on." Shikamaru said wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "SAKURA! COME ON!" Shikamaru screamed again._

 _"Thank you Shika, I love you too." Naruto whispered in small gasps of breath._

 _Tears started falling more and just as Sakura came from the trees did Naruto stop breathing._

 _"He stopped breathing hurry up." Shikamaru said getting out the way for her hoping there was still time._

 _"I need your help to do CPR. You give him mouth to mouth and I will add compressions if he's not breathing I won't be able to heal him." Sakura said._

 _Shikamaru immediately moved into action but after a few tries they realized it was futile and he was gone. Kakashi found them two minutes later and couldn't believe his eyes._

(End Flashback)

"Naruto you're a bastard for giving up. I love you." Shikamaru said softly touching Naruto's grave stone.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru swore he heard through the wind looking around quickly only to be brushed by the wind.

"Watch over us and this chaotic village." Shikamaru said and walked away.

It wasn't what they all planed but it was their new life. All of them kept going on with life. They all gained closer bonds along with never letting anyone fall into despair which they were all thankful for. They needed each other and they had each other. It started with Naruto's death sadly.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Sorry everyone it was sad. I know I didn't have Shikamaru tell everything Naruto said but he felt that it wasn't necessary at the moment. Shikamaru did find him that's why he was so angry and not only that but he felt like Naruto gave up._**


End file.
